User talk:Pearse
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Enzo Aquarius 23:51, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::Dear John, we've met on and off on several blogs, like those of Doug Drexler...I'd like to have your permission to use some of your pics as published on your website as a reference for Memory Alpha, specifically the pics you took of the Academy flight trainer and the small model of the Miranda class you've taken. If I'm to do this I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due, but if you want to this yourself, please do, you have pics, people are dying for...Kindest Regards, --RobertSennim 03:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Using my photos on here is fine by me. Give me a few days and I can dig out a CD that I'm pretty sure has much larger versions of the Academy Trainer photos, as well as a few others. They also won't have any watermarks on them. --Pearse 17:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, here are two photos of the Academy Trainer: http://www.moofunk.co.uk/netpics/trek/008_8.JPG , http://www.moofunk.co.uk/netpics/trek/009_9.JPG and some of the small battle-damaged Reliant model: http://www.moofunk.co.uk/netpics/trek/DSC_0006.JPG http://www.moofunk.co.uk/netpics/trek/DSC_0009.JPG http://www.moofunk.co.uk/netpics/trek/DSC_0035.JPG My old website which you referred to isn't in use anymore, so just giving my name for the credit will do. --Pearse 16:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Marvellous, John. I've uploaded one of the Miranda pics in the section "Miranda-class", have a looksee and see if creditgiving meets your approval. Again, thanks a lot.--Sennim 17:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Looks good to me, glad I could help. :-) --Pearse 20:35, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Dear John, a heads-up...I've used one of your older pictures to illustrate the Type_15_shuttlepod#Studio_model section, of course with proper credit...I jumped the gun on this one, but in my enthusiasm I was more or less counting on your graciousness...May I use one of your older pictures to illustrate the studio model section of the Nebula class? I know, I sound like a brat...Sennim 17:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead and add any you like to MA, I'm glad to see my photos finding a good use. :) Let me know if you need any larger versions of them and I'll see if I can track them down. --Pearse 18:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Bigger, in this case is always better :) I'd would love to see your pictures in full glory...That being said..,I'm mighty grateful for your cooperation...I feel passionately about them models and I've found this platform a mighty useful receptory of info I've collected all over the web and in print...yours goes a long way...You're a prince--Sennim 19:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC)